mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Le'lyn
''Common Statistics Race: Drow Real Name: Kira of house Le'lyn Daily Used Name: Kira Place of Bith: Underdark , location unknown other then a Drow city Deity: Eilitraee Currect Age: 110 (or 111 -game time confuse me) Bith sign: Born 26 Mirtul, 1265 DR. Year of Flowers ( i think) Born under the Sign of the Serpent and with Gibbous Selûne under the sign of the Star Those born under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. Those born with Selûne under the Star are courageous, energetic, impetuous and determinded to make their own way in the world. Self-reliant and adventurous, they love taking risks and are tenacious workers. Affectionate and charming, they inspire great loyalty in others. height: 4'8 Hair: Silverish Skin Tone: light dark Eye color:'''Changeable but normal Slight Redish Hue - eyes tend to grow redder when she are angry or upset.Yellow eyes usually denote illness, disease, poisoning, or the presence of certain detrimental magics. '''Accent: Drow - but she normal twist her speech to hide it , only expert ears and knowledge of the Accent can pick it up. to normal people she will sound like one speaking broken or lacking General build and Features: her body is lithe, slim, and graceful in build, she pratical is slender as a hourglass and quite beautifull. unlike most female drow she dont look strong either. that and with her silverish hair she stand out a little among the females of her race . Languages known: Drow , Common, Elven Class's: Sorceress 14 , Bard 3 Alingment: Chaotic Good Natural Ability Scores Strength(10): Kira lack any real strength and also seems to have less then other females of her race by her appearence Dexterity(14): Kira is gracefull in her movement and fast on her hands to eye condination. her time spend Dancing to her goddess had teached her how to more or less dance out of harms way during combat Constituion (10): Kira have a avarge health and constituion , she is prone to get sick like any other and pain she react to like any other Intelligence (18): Kira learned fast in Underdark as commoner that to survive when not strong or having infulence she needed to be fast to understand and read people expression. she understand perfectly what is going on around her most of the time and often come up with plans of action .though it not all time she use it to the maxium effort. Wisdom (11): Kira's anger or frustration often get in the way of her wisdom .while she is able to get good plans it is not sure she would remain calm long enough to follow through them . her old ways also get in the way of her wisdom at certain time . she can act rash , foolish at times but over all have a -slightly- above avarge wisdom to what need to be done Charisma (20): Kira's greastest gift is perhaps that of her body and appreance. something she often had taken advantage of in her home . she have a body that would most males look a extra time toward her with a silly look on their faces. her voice is able to alureing but her understanding to lie and bluff her way of some situation is perhaps what is used the most. some would maybe say if she was not that quiet she would be a good leader Personality Kira normal is the quiet type . she often stand still in the background or sitting among people fully robed and hood and just listening, with she do activitly and pupposely. among friends or allies she change . she oftens seen speaking with them and also give a chuckle and blunt jest now and then . if she need to prove her point she often become huntfull blunt to prove it. though general if spoken to she appears friendly enough. Kira also carry a rather short fuse from being a Drow . she often get upset or outright angry if not frustrated when pushed , with often dont mix well with her faith. she still carry some of the meanings and view point from home even she dont show it often or try to ignore it . she see males as lesser and often prefer the company of females over them. she still fear some aspect of feelings as she find it tricky to deal with . she is also quite Lustfull though it had become more vague on pupose and sheer will power. Kira also have a upmost repect for the Underdark and the dangers,staying away mostly . even it is where she feel most at home. she can get jealous on others , more so if it around love. she hate the old games and words play around deception and manipulation from home even she will use them herself if needed. ''Recent Activities Kira had pulled away from Ashabenford , her figure is no longer seen in the town after Drow raided started . she insted move to yulash where she await her contacts Luys and Danesa mainly to hear the news from Ashabenford. she still put on alot of the Eilistraeens fates on her shoulders , forcing herself to act as a Moon Dancer and advicer for her people and those that listens , even she do not see herself as such or a leader. she is also trying to cordinate the Faction ' Servant of The Moon' first baby step to get settled and working. the same time she studying The Dark Maiden's dogma as one of her Maids . Current Activities Learning in secret from Tarthor as his apprentice.guiding and support Mydirra , Kira's newest converting cause in Mydirra's pursuit to understand feelings and the ways on the surface and the Eilistraeens currect position. Awaiting the construction cost for the Servant of The Moon faction. Familiar Cele-Pixie Cele's history is mostly unknown for Kira .she found Cele during the first year she was the surface inside a forest where Cele like so many other Pixie wanted to prank around with somone , Kira ended being her Target and during the prank she discovered Kira was a drow .for some reason Cele was not afriad but curious and they talked untill Kira learned Cele had no where to truely call home and it was there Cele asked if she could follow Kira and as soon the she accept the bounding was in place. Cele can be mouthfull to take dispite her size as she still carry a taint of her wild nature , loving to dust people just for the fun . if she get annoyed she can turn into a pest of annoyance but otherwise she friendly if not loud mouthed at times and often try to help Kira if left on her own . oddly enough one might think she is being forced as how she adress Kira as mistress. like most Pixie she possess a great skills around locks and traps and is mostly seen there ...opening doors for Kira Category:PC